ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Psychokino
are aliens that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. They appeared in episode 36 as one of them present mostly in in episodes 36, 49, and 50. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.55 m (Kako) *Weight: 44 kg (Kako) *Origin: Planet Psychokino (now destroyed) History Ultraman Mebius Alien Psychokino are mischievous aliens that have developed powerful psychic abilities. They travel across the universe to cause mischief as a means of repression for the destruction of their home planet by their own psychic powers. A few of them, managed to appear on Earth, taking the form of Middle School Children. One of them (disguised as a girl) was in control of the monster Angross, and was using him to cause mischief in her own way. During the battle with Angross and GUYS, she was knocked unconscious, but was fortunately rescued by Mirai Hibino of GUYS. Referring herself as Mirai's "sister," the Psychokino named "Kako-chan" by GUYS was welcomed to the base with open arms, despite knowing she was an alien the whole time and not Mirai's biological sister. After a while, the shy Kako-chan managed to open up to the team but still felt like an outcast among them. Meanwhile a flustered Aide Toriyama had built a grudge against Psychokino after an incident that took place at the HQ when he first met her. Attempting to capture her for being an Alien, Kako-chan teleported Toriyama to the Antarctic region before fleeing GUYS's HQ and releasing Angross to bait Mebius into a trap. Falling for the trap, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to try and stop Angross from harming any lives. However Psychokino's psychic powers paralyzed the ultra in battle and allowed Angross to gain the upper hand in battle, burying Mebius in a giant mound of dirt. Despite Mebius being incapacitated, the ultra managed to reach out to Kako-chan, reminding her of the fun time she had with GUYS before Toriyama's incident with her and informing her that making friends is a better option than violent takeover. Finally managing to convince her, Kako-chan left the battlefield, releasing Mebius from her psychic grip and allowing the ultra to destroy Angross with ease. Before leaving the earth though, Kako-chan warned Mebius and she and her race were originally sent to Earth by a Space-Time Wave to kill the Ultra, forewarning the coming arrival of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings. Kako-chan would return many months later (in episodes 49 and 50) when she, Zamsher, Alien Fanton, and Ultraman Hikari came to help GUYS fight Alien Empera. Early in the fight, Kako-chan tries to paralyze the Empera with her psychic abilities, but Alien Empera's resistance was vastly superior and thus Kako-chan's efforts were futile. After Alien Emperor was soon destroyed, Fanton and Psychokino left quietly and happily. Trivia *The spacecraft of the Alien Psychokino is a loosely disguised Alien Shamer spacecraft. *Being a "sister" of Mirai Hibino, Kako's name is the Japanese word for past. *Like Alien Desimo, their true appearance were based on grey stereotype aliens. Powers and Weapons *Psychic Abilities: Alien Psychokino possesses powerful psychic abilities. The likes of which include levitation, telepathy, teleportation, creating shockwaves, body control, and mind control. They can install these feelings onto others if they please. *Disguise: Alien Psychokino can disguise themselves as whatever dominant species a planet possesses. Gallery Psycho.png id:Alien Psychokino Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Espers